


The Waves Come And Take Me Down

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Supergirl Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex has a panic attack after being in a pool, F/F, Maggie saves the day, Post 2.19 one shot, angsty fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: kimberlyhartz said: Can u write alex being thrown into a pool at a party and Maggie laughs at first then she's struck with horror as she realizes what's happening ♥️Alex and Maggie attend a CatCo pool party at Kara's invitation and things go wrong.





	The Waves Come And Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!!! 2.19 is going to kill me and so I wrote some angst for you guys

It wasn’t being near the water that bothered Alex. She could handle that. She still enjoyed looking at the ocean, watching the rain, still enjoyed children jumping in puddles on the sidewalk.

It was when the water rushed in with no escape, when the icy feeling filled up your lungs and your vision goes blurry with no way out.

That is what Alex couldn’t handle.

The pool party was a CatCo affair Kara had roped them all into coming to. She assured her sister swimming was not required, that she didn’t have to wear a swimsuit, there would be free drinks and free food and a really good band to celebrate the coming of summer to National City.

Alex agreed and she and Maggie both showed up to the party in jeans and button downs, having zero intention of getting within 15 feet of the large pool at the center of the party. 

Maggie’s hand was a constant comfort at the small of Alex’s back, a tether to the ground when she felt like she was at risk of floating away. After the _incident_ , Maggie was the thing that kept Alex’s head above water. Kara helped of course, but Maggie was the one who pulled a soaking wet Alex out of the shower after the first horrible panic attack.

Maggie was the one who sat with Alex in the bathtub, pressing comforting little kisses to her shoulders and making sure the water didn’t get too high for Alex’s comfort.

Maggie was the one who sat up through the night, holding a sobbing Alex as she gasped for breath post another bought of nightmares in which Alex couldn’t get enough air into her lungs.

To Alex, Maggie was her life raft, and for Maggie, Alex was her lighthouse, constantly guiding her back to shore. Nearly losing her took its toll on Maggie too and now she was extremely hesitant to let Alex out of her sight for long. 

The party was no exception.

The music was nice and Alex was even smiling, sipping on one of the ridiculous fruity drinks that were being passed around by waitstaff in hawaiian shirts.

“This isn’t completely terrible.” Maggie said, a small smile of her own quirking up the corner of her lips.

“Say that to this shitty drink,” Alex chuckled, leaning over to steal a sweet kiss from her girlfriend. “I’m going to go get a real drink from the bar, do you want anything?”

“Are you on the menu, Danvers?” Maggie asked, a full blown dimpled smile on her face as she pulled Alex back in for a proper kiss.

“Smooth, Detective, very smooth.” Alex teased, rolling her eyes as she moved to weave through the crowd towards the bar. There was a gaggle of men bouncing near the stage and the edge of the pool, shouting and yelling from one too many piña coladas and Alex slowly tried to make her way through them without incident.

She was almost home free before a large man crashed right into her after getting pushed by his frat boy friends. 

The next thing Alex saw was the water rushing up to meet her and she felt all of the air leave her lungs. 

Her whole body tensed, heartbeat slamming in her ears as she sank down to the bottom. She was paralyzed, remembering the feeling of being trapped in that fucking glass box. She tried to suck in a breath but all she got was a mouthful of water. The shock kicked her adrenaline into overdrive and her limbs started thrashing, they weren’t pushing her towards the surface but her splashing made a commotion.

A few people laughed, Maggie among them before she realized Alex wasn’t coming back up. The realization hit her like a freight train and she was running across the deck.

“Dude is she okay?” One of the men in the crowd asked.

“I don’t know! You pushed her in!”

“Should we get her?”

Kara’s ears picked up the conversation and her eyes darted immediately to the pool. Before she could even take a step to jump in, Maggie was shoving through the crowd, diving in, jeans, boots and all. 

Alex was still panicking, sucking in gulps of water in a desperate search for air. Maggie was struck with agony at seeing Alex so terrified. She swam down and grabbed her around the hips, taking an elbow to the face before kicking off the bottom to get them to the surface. 

Kara was waiting right on the edge to lift them both out of the water, not caring if she looked too strong to her coworkers. Maggie turned Alex on her side, slamming the heel of her palm between her shoulder blades. 

“You’re okay, Aly, you’re safe.” she said, trying to keep the frantic tone out of her voice. Alex gave a few heaving coughs before emptying both her stomach and her lungs onto the deck beneath her.

She greedily gulped in air, eyes wide with absolute terror. Kara wrapped her up in a towel and Maggie pulled her into her arms, whispering sweetly against her ear.

“You’re safe. Deep breaths, that’s it baby girl, with me.” She praised, rubbing the back of Alex’s neck and tried to ignore the way her own panic left her shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Kara wrapped them both up with a hug and a silent thank you to James and Winn who came to stand in front of them and dissuade any rubbernecking or over nosy people. Alex didn’t need anyone in her face right now.

Maggie pressed a few kisses to her forehead, her voice shaking some. “I got you, Aly. No one will ever hurt you again.” She vowed.

Alex’s breathing began to calm down, the iron embrace of her girlfriend grounding her, dragging her out of the sea of her demons and back to dry land. She slowly began to return her grip, holding onto the back of her soaked flannel for several long minutes before she managed to speak.

“Guess we should have worn swimsuits after all, huh, Mags?” She asked, voice rough from hacking, she was still shaking but she met Maggie’s eyes with the smallest of smiles. 

They were going to be fine. They’d get through this together.

Maggie just gave a bright dimpled smile before kissing Alex’s forehead.

“Guess we should have, baby. I guess we should have.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me some prompts over on cuddlyreyes.tumblr.com


End file.
